


Tour

by Flosscandies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/F, Grinding, Porn, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandies/pseuds/Flosscandies
Summary: Hana Song didn't want to head to Oasis on a political trip.  It was too hot, humid, and dusty for her liking, wishing she could spend her time doing something else.  Thank God for a certain Minister losing track of one of her lab rabbits.Commission!





	Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for a good friend of mine! You can check my commission info on my pinned tweet @ flosscandies or lesbiianangel on Twitter

"Why are we here again?" Hana questioned, leaning over just enough to whisper in her teammate, Yuma's, ear. Ten hours ago they had traveled all the way from Busan to the far Mid-West via private jet, rented to them by the Oasis Ministry. Hana hadn't necessarily been paying attention to her MEKA teammates as they discussed as to why Oasis wanted them to come and visit - too busy finalizing the last few upgrades and repairs to Tokki her mech.

Yuma gave a quiet sigh, adjusting the gaming jacket she wore even in Iraq's sweltering heat. 

"The foreign relations wanted to meet us along with some military ministers who are interested in our mechs."

Hana cocked her head, nodding along as Yuma explained what was happening. Their other squad mates were ahead of the two, chatting amongst one another and the guide who was leading them around the University's premises. In all honesty, even with the burning heat that had sweat cling to Hana's brow, Oasis was indeed an Oasis in beauty and structure. 

"A pity I can't share this with my fans," Hana sighed, pushing her hands into the deep pockets of her jacket that hung around her waist. She could see Yuma open her mouth to speak but Hana quickly cut her off, "I know I know. Private business and stuff. I'm not _that_ dumb."

Yuma shrugged, turning back around to join the boys, leaving Hana straggling behind. 

While the others talked to their guide, asking about certain landmarks, books, and research from within the Ministry, Hana took in the sights around them. Scholars were quick to rush by her, holding their stacks of books with their head down, trying to rush to their next class. In fact, not once did one person stop to stare at her. A few perked their heads up, looked at her for a mere second before quickly walking on by. 

It was strange but also nice not to have to stop every other minute and take pictures with people.

"Hana! Hurry up, we're heading to the science building next!" Kyung-Soo called out, walking backward now to talk to Hana yet keep pace with the others. The young girl nodded, taking one last look around the University's spacious library before lightly jogging over to her teammates and guide.

As soon as she reached her teammates, she could hear them quietly gossiping amongst one another. Seung-Hwa and Kyung-Soo chattering away, barely containing their laughter as the pointed out the odd headgear that their Ministry guide was wearing. It was like a steel crown, pointed up like a witches hat and even Hana had to agree with them. 

"What's with the hat?" Jae-Eun asked, pointing at it, possibly no longer being a fan of the younger boys constant teasing and laughing.

Yuma sighed with a mock groan as she rubbed her temples, "Blunt as always, Casino."

Jae-Eun only shrugged in response, nearly toppling over the minister who had stopped walking, turning to answer the young MEKA pilots.

"They are official garb for us Ministers. Some choose to wear them, such as I, while others do not," the Minister said, his grey eyes looking at them in boredom, "Now let us not block the street for the University students, we must hurry to the science sector, and you don't want to keep those ministers waiting."

There was a murmur from the two younger boys, this time Jae-Eun decided against paying attention to them, instead obediently following behind the guide, asking random questions that would probably prove helpful later in the day. 

Hana followed suit, trying hard to ignore the sweltering heat that forced her clothes to stick to her uncomfortably. She had already taken off her jacket in hopes of cooling down, but that didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon. Hell, everyone else hardly seemed bothered by the burning heat that made her sweat in sections of her body she didn't know she could sweat in.

"This heat sucks," Hana whined out, her voice coming out high-pitched and annoying even to her own ears, "I feel like I'm going to drown in all this sweat... Like, when are we going to get to the science building?"

Their guide scoffed and if Hana looked up from staring at the ground, flopping helplessly into a hunched position, she would've seen Yuma's annoyed gaze directed at her. 

_Fine, be annoyed,_ Hana thought quietly to herself. She was exhausted and she had never felt heat like this in her life. It wasn't as though she was going to throw a fit and cause a scene; that would make them all look bad. 

"We are approaching the science building now. As you may see," the minister said, pointing up ahead at a towering multifloored building. Kyung-Soo gave a small gasp, tilting his head back to look up at the massive building. Even Hana had to admit she was impressed, Busan also had buildings with exceptional heights, but none like this. 

"Holy shit," Kyung-Soo said with a whistle, walking with his head tilted toward the sky as she gazed at the building. Jae-Eun nodded in agreement, marveling at the architecture. 

Hana grinned at the two boys, coughing in such an obviously fake way to call them nerds. The duo both shot a glare at her, but she was quickly forgiven - the two going back to talking about how cool it seemed from the outside which in their idea meant that it could be even more spectacular on the inside. 

"They're easily impressed," Seung-Hwa said, looking back over to were Hana and Yuma were as they continued down the near barren street. The two girls nodded in agreement, yet they couldn't help but understand as to why they were so easily excitable. None of them (other than Hana) really left Busan or even Korea as a whole, always needing a few extra people back on base just in case of an emergency. This was the first time in a long while since they all had left Busan and not only that, but for a political trip as well.

As the group approached, the doors to the building began to slide open. A blast of cool air billowed out from the building, causing Hana to sigh in relief. 

"Oh thank God," she groaned aloud, stretching as they walked into the impressive building. 

The lobby was bright and clean: granite and marble stones tiling the floor. Off to Hana's right, she could see a small lobby, with plush leather seating and many potted plants. There was also a coffee table and a miniature bar, and if she squinted she could see copious amounts of coffee and tea. Hell, there even seemed to be a bread box and toaster.

"More like a hotel," Seung-Hwa said with a whistle, staring up at the towering ceiling and intricate columns that supported its weight. Hana hummed, nodding in agreement with him as she looked around. 

A flight of stairs and a series of elevators to her left along with an omnic in a suit and tie. For a highly modernized society and building, Hana had to inwardly laugh at the idea of them having an omnic bellhop. Not only were there a series of stairs and elevators, but there was also another sliding door, this time it had bright red letters staining the glass with, 'Authorized Personnel Only'.

Hana opened her mouth to say something about the door, yet Yuma beat her to it.

"What's that room for?"

The guide, who had left for a moment to grab a cold cup of tea from the dispensers, looked at the group of MEKA pilots, then to the door and back again. With shaky hands, he lifted the cup up to his wrinkled face, taking a sip of the cold tea. He exhaled and sighed, shrugging his shoulders, 

"I am a Minister, yes, but not for the science department. It's most likely a room set aside for testing and meetings."

"Now if you come along, on the fourth floor there is a section spaced off just for Ministers of Engineering," their guide said, outstretching his hand to the elevators. The boys beamed upon hearing that, once again talking amongst themselves about potential MEKA upgrades. 

Hana would normally be inclined to join them, trying hard to one-up their ideas and techniques, but even with the cold aid she still felt gross from the summer heat. Walking up the guide she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, quietly asking for directions to the restrooms so she could freshen up and no longer look like a sweaty mess. 

He pointed down the hallway, past the lounge area and into the darker corridors. Hana thanked him, looking back over at her teammates, waving her hand to garner their attention.

"I'm going to clean up in case of any reporters decide to show up! I'll brb!" She said with a wink, turning on her heels to walk down the long corridor. With every step she took, they seemed to echo around her, the high ceiling and lack of people in the lobby not helping to calm the nerves as though something could be lurking in the dim lights of the hallway. 

She wasn't necessarily afraid, but she was in a new place with new people. Hana didn't know if she encountered someone if they were trustworthy or not. 

Thankfully, to her relief that restroom was empty of people. A few stalls lined her right and to her left were a set of electronic towel dispensers which she hurried on over to. The sinks were also motion sensing just like the dispensers, and she wet the towel, washing off the sand her sweat that seemed to coat her face. 

"Stupid desert," she groaned to herself, having to wipe off her ruined pink face paint that Yuma had begged her not to wear. Hana continued to grumble in annoyance, wishing she had brought her backup face paint with her but she would have to go without. 

After drying off her face she turned heel to leave the empty restroom, yet something had caught her eye. A white mass was huddled in the corner by the wastebasket, trembling uncontrollably. Hana squinted, setting aside the towels she had used to clean her face from the sweltering desert climate, and slowly squatted down.

A small gasp and a squeal left her moments afterward. It was a pure white rabbit, a tag attached to its ear.

"Hello, bunny, why are you here?" Hana asked, reaching out to the rabbit. Much to her surprise it didn't flinch or try and run away like most rabbits she had come in connect with. It allowed her to pick it up, slowly enveloping it in her embrace. 

It's head nuzzled into the crook of her arm and she cooed at it. With her free hand, she reached up, scratching behind its ear before taking the tag in her hand.

_Specimen D47, if lost return to the Minister of Genetics -- 10th-floor room J9._

"Poor bunny, you're a lab animal huh?" Hana asked aloud even though she knew the rabbit couldn't respond. With a sigh, she began her way out of the restroom.

"Guess I'll need to take you back up there."

The rabbit made a soft noise, burying its face into her arm. Hana starred down at the rabbit sadly, thinking about what painful experimentations it would have to face in its short life. Yet, she knew she couldn't care for a bunny, no matter how badly she wanted to. It was best to return him to the minister of genetics. 

Hana walked across the lobby, thankful that the few people around didn't bother to ask her as to why in the world was she holding a rabbit. 

After pressing the button for the elevator she went back to stroking the rabbit's soft and long ears, occasionally rubbing the bridge between its light pink eyes. She could feel her heart sink as the door to the elevator opened with a quiet chime. Even though she had just met this rabbit minutes earlier, she already didn't want any harm to come to it.

However, it hardly mattered. Hana pressed the tenth-floor button and within a few minutes, the doors began to slide open. The rabbit had dozed off in her arms, and she made sure her steps were light as she stepped out into the spacious hallway. Thankfully, the lights were bright and the doors appeared to be more inviting although widely spread apart from one another.

It didn't take long until Hana reached the room J9, standing in front of the large steel doors with her heart hammering away in her chest. A small metal sign was off to her right reading, ' _J9, Minister of Genetics; Moira O'Deorain_ ', she was sadly in the right place. 

Hana raised her free hand, knocking gently on the door. A small part of her hoped that the Minister wouldn't hear in hopes she could take the bunny back to Busan as her new pet. Yet that hope was only shortly lived as the doors began to slide open soundlessly, revealing a dimly lit laboratory. 

Already, just standing barely outside the lab, she could hear something bubbling away. A multitude of beakers hanging over bunsen burners at the counter to her left. The bright liquids swirled and twisted inside their beakers, almost as though they were alive. 

Hana shuddered. 

"Uh, hi? I think this rabbit belongs to the Minister of Genetics?" Hana called out, her stomach dropping with nervousness. She could see a shadow in further reaches of the lab, slowly beginning to walk their way over to Hana. 

Hana was one to never be scared, but as this Minister, this person, approached her, she couldn't help but want to back up and flee. Even the rabbit in her arms was shaking in worry, Hana hugging it tighter against its chest. She wanted to flinch away as the person stepped out of the darkness, revealing their self to her, but she held her place.

"Oh..." The word fell from Hana's mouth without a second thought as the Minister of Genetics approached her. Her hair was fiery red, slicked back and cut short, matching well with her sharp angular face. She wasn't wearing the traditional minister garb that Hana was so used to, instead, a long lab coat that was completely unbuttoned, revealing her black slacks and dress shirt, the first few buttons unattached at the top, giving Hana a perfect view of the woman's collar bones. 

The woman's odd, mismatched eyes glanced at Hana, then down to the poor rabbit in her arms. 

"Ah, thank you for returning D47. I was afraid I'd have to start all over with my testing," fuck the woman's voice sounded like it was dripping with sex; causing Hana to blush as she stared her down. 

"Oh! Um- You're welcome!" Hana said quickly, never one to stumble over her words. She kept her head down as she approached the Minister, allowing her to take the rabbit from her arms. 

She couldn't help the way her breath hitched as the woman's long, spindly hands reached out to take back the rabbit -- a long, manicured nail brushing against Hana's small breasts. Her face was beet red by now, watching the woman make her way back into the shadows. Hana could hear the latch of a cage opening, and the rattle of the rabbit being placed inside before being closed once again. 

The young girl watched with interest, squeezing the side of her arm with her hand due to her nerves. The minister had made her way back over by Hana, pulling out her chair behind her desk to sit down, already grabbing a pen and scribbling down something illegible to Hana. 

"Uh, this place is cool," Hana said, gesturing around the lab, technically speaking of the entire facility. The woman glanced up at her, her odd eyes staring down the bridge of her nose. Even while sitting down, she was the same height as Hana, if not taller.

The Minister took in Hana, her gaze traveling from her face all the way down to the floor, then back up again. A predatory smile spread across her thin lips, revealing pointed canine teeth and causing the younger girl to shiver.

"I haven't seen you around Oasis, what might your name be?" Fuck Hana could feel her face blush a deep shade of red as the woman spoke -- her voice sounding too deliciously sexy. 

"I'm Hana. Hana Song of the MEKA project in Busan," she said, slowly stepping over to the desk. Every part of her body told her to run, to flee. This woman radiated an aura that she wasn't sure how to describe, let alone react to properly. She kept her eyes trained on the floor as she outreached her hand. 

If she was looking up, she would've seen the woman's grin and the way she shifted in her seat to spread out her legs ever so slightly.

"Moira O'Deorain, Minister of Genetics," the woman, now known as Moira, purred. She shook Hana's outreached hand, long nails tickling the sensitive skin around her wrist. 

"I-It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Hana said, not even trying to look up anymore. In the back of her mind, she could hear herself trying to push her forward. To say, or to do something so brash that she would no doubt be kicked from the premises within seconds. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms.Song," Moira said, her accent thick and seductive. Hana had to ball her hands up into fists behind her back, unsure of how long she could potentially resist her intrusive thoughts. She needed to leave _now_ , but her legs were rooted in place.

Hana couldn't see the frown spread across Moira's face, examining her as though she were a patient in a doctors office.

"Are you alright pet? You seem quite red."

Her knee's nearly buckled just then. Being called pet, especially by a woman so fucking attractive, was the easiest way to ruin Hana's panties and throw all caution out the door. 

"No! I'm fine! You're just very attractive ma'am!" Hana blubbered out. Her head shot up from looking at the ground, hands coming to clasp around her mouth with a soft gasp of surprise. Fuck, she had just said that aloud hadn't she? 

Moira looked almost as surprised as her, if only for a mere moment. Her cocky grin coming back in full force as she clasped Hana's wrist with one of her own hands. Before the young girl could realize what was happening she was pulled into the older woman's lap, legs outstretched to straddle her and her hips pulled close to Moira's own.

Hana gasped loudly, eyes wide in surprise. Already she could feel her clit throb, begging for any stimulation possible. Moira lifted a leg up, pressing her taught thigh against Hana's now burning cunt. 

This was not how she was expecting this day to go, but it wasn't like she was complaining. 

"Oh? You find me attractive do you?" Moira purred, her large hands cupping Hana's small ass to grind her against her thigh. Hana whimpered, biting her lip and staring down -- not looking up at Moira due to embarrassment. 

She ground against Moira's thigh, her clit throbbing and sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. Fuck she needed this and she was already so close too. Every movement spread her slick across her cunt, making it a bit easier to hump the Minister's leg.

A hand had left her ass, coming up and grabbing hold of Hana's petite chin. She was forced to look up, her brown eyes staring into the odd mismatched red and blue ones Moira had. Every part of her body screamed at her to turn away, to save her the embarrassment, but the grip on her chin was impossibly strong. 

"Answer me baby girl," Moira said, looking at Hana in mock boredom. The Korean groaned softly, trying to contain herself upon hearing the term of endearment, the rocking of her hips slowly becoming more erratic as she fucked herself against the Minister's thigh.

"Y-yes," Hana stuttered out, unable to say much else as she focused on her pleasure. She whimpered as she rutted against her, the burning and tightness in her core almost becoming unbearable. 

"Yes _what_?" Moira spat out, the nail on her thumb digging into her chin. Hana whined, unsure of what to say. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't even think if what this Minister would want to be called during a fuck -- especially since all she could focus on was the tightness in her core. 

Hana sniffled, burying her face into Moira's small chest as she ground against her thigh. Everything was getting to be too much, white sparks appear behind her eyes. She wanted to cum, she _needed_ to cum.

"Mommy!" She squealed, feeling the pressure snap. Her back arched, eyes shut close tightly. Hana's body shook as she came, trying to pull away from Moira's leg to prevent over stimulation. Yet the Minister held Hana against her, her leg grinding up against the young girls' cunt. 

Hana whimpered, feeling some of her squirt trickle down the back of her thigh, staining the Minister's and her own pants. Moira's hands loosened in their grip around Hana's hips, allowing her to pull away from the now uncomfortable feeling of straddling a single leg. 

"My, my, baby girl. Mommy now is it?" Moira said, a devilish grin that Hana was getting tired of seeing, spreading across her face. She helped Hana stand, her poor knees shaking beneath her, unable to hold up her weight after the force of her climax. 

Luckily, or not so luckily for her, Moira was able to pick her up, much to the surprise of Hana. Her lean frame hardly gave the impression of being able to support more than a few kilograms. The young Korean woman allowed her gaze to wonder. Starting up above the small swell of the Minister's chest, down her body that was covered by an open lab coat, finally coming to a surprise stop at her black slacks. 

A prominent bulge was present, straining against the tight fitting material of her work pants. Hana couldn't help the soft sound she made, one that sounded desperate and needy although she had just came. Hana couldn't believe herself, wanting to be fucked by this Minister, who she had just met only a few minutes prior, once again.

"I like that, baby girl. Want to call me mommy while I fuck you good?" Moira purred, setting Hana down against her desk. Hana couldn't even look up to respond to her, her gaze fixated on the large bulge in Moira's slacks. 

The Minister gripped her chin gently, guiding it up so that she could no longer stare at her erection, staring up at her handsome face instead. 

"I asked you a question _bunny_ ," Hana shivered, "Do you want me to fuck you with my cock? You can't stop staring at it so it's obvious you want it."

Moira pushed Hana back down onto her desk, the young woman breathing deeply in anticipation. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing that she would whimper and whine, begging this Minister to split her open with her large cock. It's not even as though she had to speak anyway, Moira being able to tell what she wanted just by the hungry look in her eyes. 

Hana groaned softly as Moira pulled her close, forcing her legs open. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around the Minister's waist, grunting as she felt Moira's erection straining against her clothed cunt. The Minister took her time, slowly trailing her hands up Hana's lean frame before cupping her small breasts and trailing back down again. 

It was almost as though she wasn't aware of her erection that was throbbing between Hana's legs. She wanted this Minister inside her, but she wasn't about to beg for it. Right?

"Please," Hana whispered out. Her voice sounded strained and raspy, as though it was difficult to even say that single word. Moira appeared to take pleasure in the childlike whine Hana produced: stopping her hands at her hips, a soft blush dusting her cheeks. 

The younger girl whimpered out as one of Moira's hands left her hip, lifting up her hips to try and follow the warmth of her hand. It was no use, Moira quickly pinned her down as though she was nothing more than an unruly pet, her now free hand coming down to the zipper of her slacks. 

Goosebumps broke out all over her body as the sound of Moira undoing the zipper filled the otherwise silent lab. Without thinking, she glanced downward, only to be met with a greatly impressive sight. Her face burned as she blushed, staring at the large and thick cock belonging to none other than the Minister of Genetics. 

It was so big, especially in Hana's standards. She never had gone out of her way to have sex with someone. The most she had ever really done was masturbate with her best friend and MEKA teammate, Yuma. This was new and exciting, yet she already loved it.

"Oh baby girl," Moira cooed softly, "you're drooling. Do you want my cock that badly?"

Hana whimpered, licking a small bit of drool off her lips. Her leggings seemed to be molding into her body like a second skin, her thighs burning with anticipation and nerves. She could feel the walls of her cunt pulse with arousal and it was nearly too much. 

Tears welled in her eyes as she lifted up her hips, grinding hard against Moira's erect cock, moaning low and obscenely as her clit rubbed up against the thick length. She felt as though she could feel every ridge, every vein in her cock and her thighs tried to squeeze themselves together as Moira held them open. 

"Mommy," Hana whined out, her breathing fast and erratic, "please. Fuck me please, I need you inside of me."

God, she sounded so fucking weakwilled, it pissed her off. Yet there was nothing she could do, all she wanted was to be able to feel the Minister's cock pumping in and out of her cute little pussy. 

Hana damn well knew she was about to get her way. 

Moira's breath hitched as Hana begged and pleaded, her voice high pitched and needy as she ground against her stiff cock. Hana could feel the nails resting on her hips dig in ever so slowly, testing the waters to make sure that the small pricks of pain were alright -- they most definitely were. 

It nearly felt like ages, as Hana whimpered and moaned out for Moira to do something, _anything_ , to her before her fingers dipped into her leggings. The elastic fibers were slowly removed as though the Minister had all the time in the world to undress Hana. In fact, Hana nearly spat and glared up at Moira as she gently palmed her clit through her ruined panties, muttering something about being soaked already as though she hadn't just come moments before.

Finally, Hana's leggings had been removed, if only three-fourths of the way, the fabric dangling around one of her ankles. One of the impossibly long nails that adorned Moira's fingers circled and pet at Hana's clit patiently, causing the younger to whine and buck up in pleasure. Already she could see Moira's cock leaking copious amounts of precum, almost appearing as though she had just come as it ran down the underside of her length, the warm sticky liquid dripping onto the inside of Hana's thigh.

"Fuck..." Hana murmured as she helped Moira pull down her soft cotton panties, "just fuck me already. I need to feel you inside me, mommy, _please_ ," Hana managed to finish, the tears in her eyes growing too heavy and threatening to overflow and trickle down her face. 

Moira made a soft noise of contentment, slowly pulling Hana closer so that the large head of her cock was pressed up against her slick folds. 

"As you wish, bunny," Moira purred, her tip stretching Hana open as she slid inside her almost effortlessly, a low groan leaving her throat. 

Hana whimpered and moved uncomfortably underneath the Minister. Her cock was almost too big, stretching her more than she had ever been by fingers alone. She could feel her cunt throb and pulse, trying to clench down around the all too still cock inside her, as though trying to pull her deeper.

Her eyes fluttered, unable to stay open as Moira's cock twitched inside her, causing her to let out a soft, nearly inaudible moan. 

"Fuck baby girl, you're so tight. Feels like I can hardly fit inside you," Moira groaned, her voice deeper and raspier than what Hana had heard earlier. It nearly made her come on the spot. 

Hana groaned, trying hard to rock her hips up against Moira's. The Minister stifled her own moan of pleasure, timing her own hip movements with Hana's to push impossibly deeper into her tight cunt. The latter whimpered and cried out as the tip of her cock brushed up against her cervix, sending jolts of pleasure mixed with pain up through her body.

"Oh bunny," Moira cooed, her nails sinking deep into Hana's hips, "I'm not even fully inside you yet and this is all you can take?"

Hana knew she wasn't looking for an answer, so she remained silent. As silent, as she could possibly be in this situation, with Moira's cock starting to pump in and out of her small cunt. 

She withered and moaned as the sticky sounds of their fucking echoed off the laboratory walls. The door leading into the lab looked thick and soundproof, but it couldn't stop Hana from fantasizing about someone walking in on them. It was so _obscene_ , and Hana loved it all the more.

Moira's clawed hands moved up ever so slightly to the small of her back, just a few centimeters from her hips, holding her tightly there as she brought her impossibly closer to her hips, trying to fit the entirety of her length inside of Hana's throbbing pussy.

"N-no, I can't-" Hana cried out. It felt so good but it hurt just enough to be uncomfortable. Moira loosened her grip, pulling out ever so slightly to allow Hana time to get used to the feeling. 

"Don't worry my sweet _coinín_ , I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," Moira purred, a predatory grin spreading across her features. Hana nodded weakly, resting back against the lab table as she allowed Moira to fuck her.

She couldn't help the loud gasps and moans that escaped her as the Minister picked up her pace. Moira kept control and a rhythm as she pounded into her cunt. It almost felt erratic, but Hana knew better than to consider it such, her moans and gasps increasing in volume as Moira's dick brushed up against her sweet spot. 

Unconciously she wrapped her legs around Moira's waist as though wanting to feel more of her inside of her although it was near impossible. Hana gasped loudly, feeling Moira slowly begin to pull out of her -- her dick leaving her gaping cunt with an arousing wet pop. 

She let out a pathetic whine, feeling her cunt try to clench down around the cock that was just inside of her. She felt so _empty_ , her arousal dripping down her thighs now that the Minister's cock wasn't keeping her plugged up. 

Hana made the mistake of glancing downward, her eyes going wide upon seeing Moira slowly start to stroke herself. A small dribble of precum drooled down her length, causing Hana to swallow audibly. She wanted to know what noises Moira would make if she took her large cock in her mouth and began to slowly suck, tasting the bitterness of her precum. 

" _Mo coinín_ , do you have any preference as to where I should cum?" Moira asked, leaning over Hana so her lips brushed against the shell if her ear. The next words she muttered almost had Hana come on the spot, her breath hitching loudly.

"I wouldn't want to get my sweet bunny pregnant."

Moira grinned, upon seeing how such a simple sentence affected Hana, nibbling the shell of her ear. 

"Or do you like that? Want me to cum in you until your bursting?"

Hana shuddered, feeling the older woman's cock slowly begin to slide into her once again. Her back arched and her cunt clenched down around the Minister's member, her arousal making it so she nearly felt on fire. 

"Yes... Yes, mommy, I want that so badly," Hana whimpered as Moira thrust into her violently. A clawed finger came down to lightly stroke her clit through the hood, causing Hana to jerk upwards in response, bucking hard against the thick cock inside her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hands tangling themselves in blinding red hair. She was so fucking close, especially with Moira's sex-filled voice gasping in her ear. 

With a particularly rough thrust from Moira, Hana came undone. She screamed and shouted, grinding her clit up hard against Moira's long spindly fingers. Her cunt's walls fluttered, unable to tighten around Moira's fast-moving cock inside of her. A small trail of her slick trickled out from her cunt, a wet sticky noise filling the otherwise quiet lab as Moira continued to fuck her squirting cunt.

"Fuck baby girl," Moira husked out, her warm breaths puffing against the shell of Hana's ear, "you're so wet... So tight... Made for me."

Hana mewled, her fingers tightening their grip on Moira's hair, eliciting a soft gasp of pleasure from the older woman. She was so sensitive, her cunt twitching involuntarily as Moira took her with little to no mercy. It was as though she no longer cared for Hana's comfort, instead, her own orgasm was top priority. 

Moira groaned softly, her hands trying to bring Hana closer as she rutted into her. The younger girl could feel every vein and every fold on Moira's cock with each thrust, trying to fit the entirety of her length inside her drooling cunt even though she knew it was near impossible. 

The desk creaked underneath them with every rough thrust, Hana being pushed forward ever so slightly as Moira focused on her pleasure. If Hana even decided to look over at the Minister, she would have seen her brows furrowed tight together, her blush nearly as bright as her hair atop of her head, revealing a small number of freckles. 

With a loud grunt -- loud for Moira at any rate -- she came. Hana's eyes widened in surprise, feeling the Minister's cock burst with rope after rope of hot cum. She could feel all of it, how it coated the insides of her pussy deeper than she had ever felt anything before, and how with each heavy thrust, more and more of it would seep out, dripping down her lower lips and ass until landing on the floor beneath the duo. 

Moira gave a loud gasp, jerking herself off and away from Hana, her cock once again popping out of Hana's all too small cunt: this time while it still came. A small stream of cum squirted out onto her stomach, Moira leaning back and sighing in relief as the initial wave of her orgasm passed. 

Hana whimpered and shook, enjoying the feeling of how Moira's cum filled up her cunt, some once again starting to leak out now without the latter's cock to hold it in place. Moira licked her dried lips, haphazardously tucking herself away into her slacks and boxers, as though nothing had just happened. 

"You do _not_ speak of this," Moira managed to hiss out. She sounded serious and threatening, but her posture said anything but --leaning over Hana, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion due to her post-orgasmic bliss. 

Hana nodded weakly, unsure of what to say as she was pulled up and off the desk. Moira reached over and grabbed a few tissues from said desk, wiping the cum off Hana's shirt that covered her stomach before it could leave a noticeable stain. Hana wrapped her arms around Moira's neck, allowing her to care for her and clean her up after their fuck. 

Finally, and almost too soon, Moira helped her pull up her leggings, muttering something about them possibly becoming ruined. Hana could hardly pay attention, her head in the clouds, thinking about what just happened. Did she seriously fuck an attractive Oasis Minister that had to be decades older than her? 

Yes, yes she had. And she loved every second of it.

"Thank you for finding and returning D47 for me. Drop by anytime, sweetheart," Moira purred. She had already lead Hana over to the massive sliding doors, the entrance and exit slowly opening for the young girl. 

Hana glanced back over her shoulder, taking in the sight of the Minister turning heel and leaving to head back to her work as though she didn't just fuck a random visitor. The young girl raised her hand, waving goodbye shyly as a dark blush spread across her face.

She whined, walking quickly out of the laboratory in shame and embarassment. 

Did that really just happen?


End file.
